Chat Noir Fell In Love With Me (American High School AU Sequel)
by LupinePhoenix
Summary: the Sequel to the First one you read . . . Marinette and Adrien are BACK in MY SEQUEL! Adrien is in charge of Agreste Designs. Marinette has to work as . . . .HIS SECRETARY. Felix and Bridgette CAMEOS. CLOTHANAEL
1. Accepted In The Last Place She Wanted

_**(This story's gonna have some Chlothanael, & two extra POVs! Can you guess?**_

 _ **Can you?**_

 _ **CAN YOU?**_

 _ **You guessed it! Chloe and Nathanael! I hope the ending to the prequel/before/other story didn't crush your hearts. [PS there is still happy endings for them both!])**_

It wasn't the way she had planned it. No, not by the slightest. _Agreste Designs._ Who would have thought that she would have a job there? Even as a secretary, and not a designer like she had always wanted. And maybe she was going to see —

No. No, she couldn't think about that. She promised herself she wouldn't get excited or give herself false hope. He didn't want her. After all, if he did, wouldn't he have told her? Kept in touch with her? She didn't like it. It had been six years. She had a boyfriend—or at least, something like that. She was a godmother.

Nino and Alya had gotten married and she had a little neice and nephew. Twins. Reyna, and Carl. Nathanael had tried so hard to heal her. She was finally going to accept his offer. Every night, he would lean in and try to kiss her, only to be stopped by her hand. Every night he would return anyway. She didn't have the heart to tell him she was still sore. The worst part was, she didn't need to. He knew.

He knew that he still haunted her.

After hearing Mayor Bourgeois annouce his daughter's new boyfriend was _him_ , she could barely breathe. After thinking that he was a such a filthy, playing bastard if he thought that he could forget _her,_ someone he spent so much time around. So much time flirting, dancing, singing. She regretted never crushing her lips to his like she wanted to the first time he had flirted with her. Regretted liking a stranger over him. She had loved him for a short time, a week at most. The thing that tore her in half was that she really fell, and he was gone. Just like that. No time to say goodbye.

Out of all the time they spent.

All that time.

No goodbyes. No forgiveness. _Can you come over?_ she had asked. _No, I don't want to_ , he had replied. She had broken that phone.

The phone rings. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ she thought. It snapped her out of her memories and back into reality. Marinette pushed her glasses back onto her nose, and runs to get it. "Hello?" she asks.

 _"This is from the office at Agreste Designs,"_ a voice says. _"Your first day of work is Tuesday, November second. You're allowed to arrive everyday at no later than eight and no earlier then four thirty. Most days you will be expected to enter the building at six. Understand, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"_

"Yes," she answers. Someone is speaking behind the man on the phone.

 _"Good. We—hold on, Ms. Dupain-Cheng,"_ the voice on the other line said. There was shuffling. A deep and familiar voice was talking, and the one with the phone answered with _"Yes"_ and _"Of_ _course,_ _sir_. _"_ Marinette waited patiently. _"You're to report to the CEO of our company when you enter. You're going to be his secretary. Agreste Designs out."_ The call ended with a _click!_ and she put up the phone.

 _Odd,_ she thought. _But at least I have a job._ "Tikki!" she called out. A little dog with mahogany fur and black spots came running out to greet her, panting on its little legs. She loved Tikki with all her heart. She was the one thing that couldn't decide to just stand up and leave her.

"Aw, Tikki! Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? Guess what? Mommy's got a job!" Marinette said, scratching the dog's belly. It barked. She guessed that this dog could tell when she was missing . . . _him_. She would dare think his name. No. No, she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not when Nath was coming soon.

She sighed. Then the door opened, and she got up, taking the dog with her. "Nathanael! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked, kissing his cheek. He blushes, but doesn't show it. He still kept his bright red hair in a similar fashion to what he wore in high school, but his bangs weren't in his eyes. They were more on his forehead, with a small ponytail in the back. (With a small touch of facial hair under his nose, dusting his square jaw. Marinette thought he looked kind of cute.) He had become a forensic scientist. Marinette was proud of him.

"Okay, you know that's not true. I tell you I'm coming every night. It's sad to eat by yourself at night, and you refuse to leave the house!" He hugged her. Marinette sighed.

"I got a job," she told him.

"Oh? Where?" he asked her.

"You don't like it." He tensed, jealousy seething from him. Marinette braced herself.

" _There?_ " he asked. "Agreste Designs? You can't work _there_!" He pulled Marinette closer, nuzzling into her neck. "After what that bastard did to you—"

"Nath! Nath, it's alright. I don't care, he probably doesn't remember me. And besides," she said, kissing him quickly, "I don't need him." Oh, how awful she felt lying to him.

"Can I call you Mari?" he asked, his voice strained and stunned.

"Of course not," she said. "You know it doesn't fit. And you can't get me to sing, either."

"But come on—"

"Not a chance, pen boy."

"Oh, whatever. At least I finally have my answer," he said. I smiled and died at the same time. Smiled, because I cared about Nathanael. Died, because I knew I wouldn't last very long without cutting again.

 _ **(Was this sad for you? Was it just right? Or do you want to suggest something? SEQUEL, GUYS! :))**_


	2. He Never Thought He'd See Her Again

He never thought he would see her again. Never thought she would have the guts to even come. He had missed her so much. It hurt him; hurt him so bad when he found those texts that his father had sent while he was still in school. When he came home . . . when he found them. . . . He tried to send an apology. But she had blocked him. He almost got kicked out of HMAYS (Hawk Moth Academy for Young Spirits) for depression issues.

He almost fell out of his seat when she walked into the office in deeply rimmed glasses and a bun. Her bright bluebells looked around for someone. His jaw dropped in shock and awe.

 _"I'm going to marry her, Alya,"_ he said. _"I know it."_

But he remembered how a week later he couldn't even say goodbye. She must have moved on. After all, she never loved him. Never really cared. Who would? He had proven to be a major player. He decided it was for the best. And she looked so happy, talking to people and laughing. It made his heartache. _I miss you._ It started to swell, and he couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Um, Mr. Smith? Who's that girl?" he asked, pointing to her. He knew the answer.

"The new one?" he asked, confused. Simon Smith was a tall young man with black hair and brown skin, and he was currently holding a box of designs he had wanted to try out. He followed Adrien's gaze.

"Yes. Her," he answered, trying to hide his urgency. His heart was as big as a football, and he could barely breathe.

"That's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Your new secretary. She's just getting the tour, right now," Simon said casually. He could practically hear the smirk in his voice. The man started to get uncomfortable.

"Oh," he said. "Thank you, Simon. Has she talked to anyone?"

"Ohhh, I see. You've got it bad, sir! But she's already taken by one of the forensic designers downstairs. Nathanael something, I think. The one with the red hair," he explained. Adrien's heart deflated, but he continued to watch, to pay attention.

"Tell her to come to my office. She probably doesn't know there was a recent change of employees," he asked Simon. "Thank you."

"Yes, sir," he said, walking off with the box.

"Call me _Adrien!_ " he yelled after him. He and Simon had been in the HMAYS together, yet he still wouldn't call him anything but sir. Adrien was slightly annoyed at this. He headed down the hallway where Marinette was at, and he could barely keep himself from staring. From speaking. He wanted to say hello.

He panicked when it looked like Mari snook a peek at him when he passed. He needed to talk to her. Badly. Soon.

Marinette was _his._


	3. Wanting A Happily Ever After

(I know I already used this in the previous story, but it seemed to fit. The lyrics kind of fit for both Nathanael and Adrien. :) Have fun, guys. Let me know if you think I should upload sooner)

Chloe woke up at six-thirty-five, as usual. She knew today was special, Adrien had walked in with a smile on his face the other day. _Maybe he'll finally ask me, so Daddy can get off my back_ , she thought. She was ready within the hour and was out the door by seven. She seemed in a better mood to the people around her, and they were especially confused.

Since when did she smile so genuinely? This girl never seemed truly happy about anything! Did she meet someone? Or did her father give her something again? Surely, she couldn't really be _happy_.

But she was, and she really hoped that Adrien would finally ask. She was done with being the "other girl" in his eyes, and she wanted him to finally let her go. She was the queen. She didn't need a prince.

When she told this to her friend, Sabrina, she shocked the girl. "You want Adrien . . . to _what_?" she asked.

Chloe realized why her friend was so stricken. She laughed. "You thought I wanted him to marry me? I can barely get his attention!" Even though they were already technically engaged, she was hoping on breaking it, maybe dramatically, to finally meet someone she really liked without feeling guilty.

"I know, but at least your father will be happy," she reminded her. Chloe scoffed.

"I don't care if my father is happy being rich," she said. "I want him to be happy because I'm getting married to someone I love."

"Well, everyone knows that you don't really love Adrien. Maybe he's just busy trying to get a hang of the business and balance the grief of his father," Sabrina told her.

"Trust me, the relief of his father made him so light-headed and stressless that he could barely walk. It's this girl he knew from high school. He can't let her go," she tried to explain. But Sabrina just _tsk-tsk-tsk_ ed and laughed.

"You're just nervous, Chloe," she said, hugging her. She left the girl by herself in the hall, feeling miserable that no one understood.

 _There goes my happy mood_ , she thought, bitterly.

She knocked on her "fiance's" office door and took a deep breath. "Adrikins!" she yelled. "I have something to tell you!"

"Yeah?" he answered, opening the door. There was a new girl in the secretary's desk, and she sat nervously. She had a look of . . . jealousy . . . ? in her eyes, but Chloe ignored it.

"I have something I'd like to tell you," she said with a smile. "Something . . . _important_."

-_-_-_- CLIFFHANGER!-_-_-_-

(Sorry, guys, but I'd like to get Nathanael in REALLY fast. Next Chapter maybe . . . Chlothanael fluff idea inspired by AMiraculousCat!)


	4. He Hated Everyone

**(Thank you, AMiraculousCat for all your advice/support! chaton4life on wattpad, you're OC finally makes an appearance!)**

Oh, it was damn true. He hated everyone he worked with, everyone who judged his designs. Everyone who called him a dirty piece of shit that didn't belong in Agreste Designs. Everyone who doubted him. They thought he was worthless.

At least until his most recent ones became _trends_.

Take that, losers.

He was working on a new design today when he heard screaming and yelling coming from outside the boss's office. He was just going down to borrow some ribbon from the department across. _Man, I hate people,_ he thought bitterly.

". . . and I hope you choke on it!" a girl yelled, storming out of the office. She must have been yelling at Agreste. He rolled his eyes and continued walking. But she didn't move. In fact, she just stood there shouting. He walked a little faster, hoping she would move. But then he realized that she wasn't going to.

You know how?

He ran into her.

"Shit! Watch where you're going, you—" Then he stopped dead in his tracks. This girl had tears streaming down her face, her yellow dress stained with dirt. Her blonde hair shone in the sun coming out of the windows, and her bright blue eyes popped. She was angry, but he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. _But she just came out of his boss's office._

Nathanael Kurtzberg, the liar, the lover, and the ass was sitting right next to this blonde beauty who was hurt by Adrien Agreste as well. _Why do I keep running into these girls?_ He thought. _Why not just invite every girl over to my house to start a recovery group?_

"Why don't you? I was _perfectly_ out of the way! You just don't know proper etiquette!" she yelled back, picking up her things as well as his. Mascara was spilling down her cheeks, and she quickly wiped it away. She looked familiar, so familiar, in fact, he probably could name her if he saw her on TV. _Something with a 'C', I think_ , he rummaged.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, miss. I don't know what I was thinking," he lied, standing up swiftly and taking his things back. He bowed. "I recognize you, but could you help me remember your name?" He took her hand in his and kissed it politely.

"I'm Chloe Bourgeois," she managed, taking her hand away gently. "And ex-fiancee of Adrien Agreste. Who are you?" Ah. The mayor's daughter. This day just kept getting better and better, didn't it?

Her haughty position reminded him of his sister, Rachael. Though they looked nothing alike, it was simply their demeanor that connected the two. Rachael had jet black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and was only fourteen. Almost a complete opposite of Chloe.

"I'm Nathanael Kurtzberg, Miss Bourgeois," he answered. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," she mumbled, shaking his hand. She bent down to grab something off the floor again. It was shiny, silver, and round. _A ring,_ he thought. _She still has the ring? Did that monster buy that for her?_

When she picked it up, he could see that it wasn't an engagement ring. It was, in reality, a promise ring. Probably from her father or mother. "Damn it, I really should get this resized," she murmured to herself.

"It's . . . it's okay, Miss Bourgeois," he stammered. "Why did you break up with the boss?"

"Because he's still in love with this girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "Would you break up with someone who didn't love you any more than you loved them?"

"Wait . . . ," I muttered. "Did you say 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng?'" he asked, a little louder. "She's my—"

"What? Girlfriend?"

"No," he said. "She's one of my friends, though. And she still can't get over _Adrien_." He said his name in disgust, spitting it out like poison. But if that meant that he still missed _her_. . . .

He couldn't let her know. She was going to be his. He immediately said goodbye to Chloe, dashed out of the hall and out the door. He had planning to do.

* * *

Rachael looked at her brother seriously, and then said the stupidest thing he'd ever heard her say. "I want to go to a Clef Noir concert, Nath," she told him confidently, her hands on her jean jacket. Nathanael had to bite back the bark of laughter that shot into his throat.

"You want to see . . . a guy who hasn't performed in eight years?" He asked, forming the words slowly. A smile cracked onto his face. Where did she hear about this guy?

"Yes. He's making another appearance for his ex-partner as an apology. I want to see it," she said again.

 _Oh, damn it,_ I groaned. _Marinette's always had a soft spot for music. The perfect opportunity!_

 ** _(Sorry for the cliffhanger, it's just easier to write that way with different POVs. marinette is up next, but Nathanael won't be making an appearance. Just a very,_** _very_ ** _talented singer that didn't show much in the last book. Hehehehe I will update ASAP)_**


	5. Opening Up, Even If It Is JustALittleBit

Working was hard enough before she heard about _him_ returning to the limelight. It was almost as if he was begging her to come back, too!

She grumbled angrily on the way home. She was supposed to be babysitting Rachael, but the only thing that she could think about while the girl rambled about school was how gullible she used to be when she had fallen for _two_ playboys instead of one.

 _Man_ _,_ _I'm_ _an_ _idiot_ _,_ she internally groaned. Then she noticed that Rachael was still talking.

"-right, Marinette?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, Rae, but I accidentally zoned out. What did you ask me?" she apologized, using her nickname for the young girl. She reminded her of herself when she was in high school. She sat up and yawned.

"I _said,_ 'I'm plenty old enough to go to a concert, right, Marinette?'" Rachael repeated. She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "You promised you would listen!"

"I know, I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm just a little nervous. Having to work for an old high school sweetheart, hearing my favorite singer is coming back to perform one last time, _and_ babysitting you last minute . . . it's a handful!"

"Come on, Marinette, I'm not that bad," she joked. She folded her arms and sat next to the older woman. "Besides, Nath wanted to go to the concert, too. You should ask him!" Her eyes lit up when she said that, making the impossible seem a little too real. _I am falling into a hole. I will not get out of this hole. Nathanael is digging the hole. Adrien is at the bottom. Rachael is guiding me into the pit. Nathanael wants me, Adrien forgot about me, and Rachael is pushing me._

"No, I don't think I can, Rae."

"Aw, why not? Nath's not too bad, M., he's just a little . . . _evil_ , sometimes. Uses his brain. Manipulates. Like he's the author or something."

"That doesn't sound worse _at all_ when you say it that way." She let out a laugh. Rachael could be hilarious at times. "Tell you what. We go, and we make it seem like we're going to a movie. When Nath asks, I'll turn him down. Sound good?"

"Oooh, evil babysitter!" Rachael giggled. "Perfect!" She started to pace, squealing with excitement. Marinette rolled her eyes with a smirk and started to make dinner.

She decided it would be easy and quick to just make macaroni, so she got out a pan. "Do you want to help?" she asked Rachael. She was always looking for ways to prove she was all grown up instead of a kid.

"You bet!" she shouted.

* * *

Rachael stuffed another spoonful into her mouth. "So you're saying," she started, covering her mouth with her hand while she ate, "that you're not interested in my brother? Is this about that one guy who moved schools and broke your heart?"

Marinette nodded, grateful that Rachael didn't use his name, even though she was sure she heard it by now. "Yeah. I still love him, you know. I can't use Nath as a comfort net. He's got to live his own life and be happy, not deal with a girlfriend who doesn't even love him. At least not romantically," she answered.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not that I care. I mean, you're my friend, right? I have the right to visit you, don't I?"

"Of course! You're always welcome," she reassured.

"Then I don't care. Besides, Nath had a weird look on his face when he came home from work. He was muttering something about 'Miss Bourgeois,' or whatever. I think he has a crush," she giggled. "When I asked who she was, he blushed and grumbled for me to shut up."

"Oh?" Marinette laughed. Nath could be a little overreactive when he was embarrassed or nervous. "She must be pretty, then."

"Don't care. His life. If she's a bitch, then I don't wanna meet her," Rachael said. She ate another bite. _When will this girl get full?_ Marinette thought, smiling at her seemed-like sister.

* * *

The next week, Marinette went to work a little earlier. She had been working at Agreste Designs for a few days without getting nervous around her boss (Adrien Agreste), but she still couldn't talk to him. He didn't seem to remember her, even though he was always bothering her and then he . . . well, he kissed her.

But how did someone forget that? As far as she knew, you couldn't. Not something so magical, so wonderous. You didn't sing like a god to a girl and forget her.

Since he didn't recognize her face or her name, she just went along with not knowing. It hurt her intensely, like a flame touching a match or stick. It consumed her. But it was for the best. She turned the handle to the door.

"Oh! Ms. Dupain-Cheng," he greeted, noticing her walk into the office. He smiled, setting down a pen on his desk. He had his desk, and then there was her desk by the door. It was like a double office, but one room. She thought that was kind of weird, but didn't question it. "It's early, isn't it? It's about four in the morning. Is there something going on?"

"No, sir," she answered, only to be polite. She _had_ to say some things, otherwise, she would lose her job. But Mr. Agreste always wanted to start a conversation, always wanting to "get to know" her. It ached. "I just wanted to get some hours in so I could take a friend of mine to a concert. She's a little too young to go by herself. Fourteen. She's like my little sister, sir."

He groaned. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I respect your request to go by that, but I would really appreciate it if you would call me _Adrien,_ at least while we're in here. _Please_." He took a step toward her desk from his. "Will you?"

Marinette shook her head. "It's informal, sir. It makes me uncomfortable. Please. I'm trying my best to get used to this . . . change." She bowed her head and fidgetted with the papers and objects on the allotted table she had. "I'm sorry."

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng!" he exclaimed, wiping his face with his hands. He wasn't wearing his suit jacket, his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His green tie was loose, and his hair was brushed to the side like in high school. "What am I going to do with you? You're going to drive me insane, Miss." He laughed.

 _Miss._ It was the one thing she let slide with him. It was better than _princesse_ or _Mari._ Though she thought it was adorable that he gave her a nickname anyway, it still made her heart shrivel in sadness. He turned around, smiling, but it quickly melted when he noticed that she wasn't laughing at his joke.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He lowered his hands and stared at the floor. _Working for someone the same age as you, yet he seems a thousand years away,_ Marinette thought, getting nervous. She didn't want to hurt him, no matter how much she wished she could. She forced herself to speak. _It's got to be now or never, Marinette. Are you weak or strong?_

"It's alright, sir, I don't mind you teasing me or making jokes. I'll even allow the nickname if you want to use it," she said, a small smile cracking on her lips. He beamed. Her smile grew bigger, as well as the hole in her spirit. _Why does he do this to me?_

"Alright. But don't get _too_ used to it. We do have things to achieve," he chirped. He hummed a familiar tune, maybe something she heard a long time ago. She almost melted when she remembered the park in the rain.

"H—have you ever sang anything before?" she stammered. She had to know.

"Oh, um, no. No, never. Not truly sing. Just . . . good enough to get noticed, actually," he told her, his face melting into a depressed-like state. "No one's ever heard me really sing. Not one soul." There was a silence for a few seconds, and then Adrien cleared his throat. "Speaking of singing, are you going to the Clef Noir concert? Or a different one?"

"Oh, um, we're going to the Clef one. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard that Clef Noir is performing the concert because he's apologizing to his ex-partner, Ladybeat. I think he really used to love her. He's going to really sing. Not like he used to, but really let the world hear it." He sighed. She fidgetted with her paperweights again.

"How do you know this stuff?" she asked, pretending to be suspicious. He chuckled.

"I'm sure—err . . . , Clef is my cousin, Miss," he answered. "Are you single? Just asking, not interested _quite_ yet. You're a little new to me."

"Oh. I'm single. But there _is_ someone I've been meaning to ask. Shame he works somewhere else," she told him. It was becoming increasingly easier to talk to him, it like he never left. She started to feel better about that.

But apparently, he wasn't. He was smiling, looking comfortable, but his eyes were what made her truly see. He turned from hopeful to miserable and shocked in a manner of seconds. "Mari . . . ." he mumbled, but it was almost entirely inaudible. But she could see. _He remembered. He lied. Why did he lie?_

 _Why would he lie?_


	6. I Envy Him

_(A/N: There are some suicidal thoughts, so if any of that offends you, skip over those parts. Adrien doesn't think like that too often. Maybe a few paragraphs)_

Alright, so what if he pretended not to know the most recent love of his life? So what if his feelings never changed, no matter how hard he tried? So what if she already looked in pain being here?

It was all to protect her.

 _Protect, protect, protect._

She didn't need to be reminded of feelings that made her cut before. (He still talked to Alya, even though he made her swear never to tell anyone.) And when Marinette finally got over him. . . .

It was like there was a knife, waiting for him to use. _Find me, find me, find me._ Some sort of blade. Like it was calling to him, calling, calling, calling. Like it was saying, _Use me, use me, use me._

"What the hell am I doing?!" he shouted angrily at three in the morning, shoving everything off of his desk. "Why am I even _here_?" He pounded the table. "Why can't I get over her?" A furious tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. _Damn_ _baker's_ _daughter. Why do you hurt me, still? Why don't you love me?_

 _Love me, love me, love me._

He picked up the things that he had pushed onto the floor, setting them down gently and carefully. What the hell _was_ he doing? Oh, he knew. He was acting like a child about this, or, more realistically, _his_ _father_ about this. He didn't need to throw a tantrum like Gabriel.

He was freaking out, trying to get back to a normal state of mind when Marinette walked into the office. He resisted the urge to run up to her and hug her, maybe kiss her forehead. "Ms. Du—" She cut him off.

"Good morning, sir." She seemed angry. Had he done something wrong? (Perfect time to comment/review . . . this guy is a total idiot.) Did he offend her?

"Is everything alright, Miss?" he asked her, using the nickname by accident. "You seem to be upset."

"Nothing, it's just . . . my boyfriend's going to take us to the concert, after all, even though I already told him it was just me and my friend." _(Also about this. . . .)_

This hit him pretty hard. Boy . . . friend? He tried to act casual. "Oh?" he asked, resting his hand on his desk, leaning on it.

"Yeah." She sounded quite irritated, and, if it was possible, she seemed to be radiated hatred. For him. He gulped. "His name is Nathanael Kurtzberg. I don't think you would know him. He works somewhere else."

Nathanael Kurtzberg? The designer downstairs? No way. There was _no way._ He had heard many of his lies about his life, knowing that some could actually be true: "I'm gay," "I'm poor," "I have a sister," "My father beat me as a child." He _fabricated_ things.

He would have laughed at the pun under different circumstances, but now he was feeling like crying.

Adrien eventually looked him up. He must have hated everyone around him, the poor guy, mainly because everything he said was a lie. Nathanael was a jerk. How did he win Marinette over? This puzzled him and saddened him as well because this meant that his Princesse had changed.

But she hadn't, had she?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-First Person POV From Now On-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Are you ready, yet?" Felix called me from downstairs. "The public will be waiting for you tonight, so you better hurry."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be ready to drive me from out back, okay? I promised I would give you the money for your pet shop," I yelled back, applying paint onto my face. This was a waste of time, but I did promise the public this, and set it up, too. I couldn't deny them at least one last show. Even if Marinette was going to be there, I couldn't back out. And if I backed out because of that, I was a coward. A big one, at that.

I put on my mask and ran downstairs as fast as I could. (I kind of hate that the stairwell was so long.) "I'm coming down, Fe!" I shout, using Felix's childhood nickname. My twin was kind of nuts when it came to nicknames. A little sensitive. But he at least tolerated _me_ doing it.

I rushed out the door and slammed myself into my brother's Ferrari. Ever since our dad died, we've been trying to blow the money he gave me. Of course, it's not all that nice, but our dad's name should have been Richard. "Whew. I used to _run_ to the concerts, you know. I gotta get back into shape, I've been sitting in an office for too long," I told my brother. I pull my mask down

"Uh-huh," Felix agreed. "Now shut up and let me drive my car without worrying that I'm going to hit something."

"Wait. How much do you drive, anyway?" I ask, just curious. I smile and face him,

"Oh, not much, I usually just walk to the pet shop instead of drive. That's why I can run faster than you," he teases. I glower and turn back to face the front. He laughs. "You know it's true, Adi."

"Don't call me Adi," I grumble. Felix laughs again.

"Don't call me Fe," he tells me. I laugh this time. Then I get serious.

"Adi sounds like a girl's name," I debate. The car comes to an abrupt stop, and we lurch forward. Felix honks his horn, swearing.

"You _! Why don't you go take that _ ass back to your mom?! AW, you _, use your _ _blinker!_ "

Sometimes, he's just so polite, I forget he cusses like a sailor. But _damn_ does he know some good words! After three more gross and offensive sentences, we start moving again.

"Fe sounds like a girl's name," he argues. I almost forgot about what we were talking about before we stopped. I gave him a quizzical look, mouthing, _What?_

"The nickname you gave me. It sounds like a girl's name. Just like Adi does," he reminded me.

"Aww, it does not, Felix! I've heard of girls named Adi," I shout.

"And there are girls that go by the nickname Fe," he explains. "So boom."

"Come on!" I exclaimed, wiping my face with both hands. _Felix_ _,_ _Felix_ _,_ _Felix_ _! Don't be mean!_

"Nope," he said, popping the 'P.' "Besides, even though Mom and Gabriel never told us who was older, I personally think that it was me."

"Oh, it is _not_ , Mr. Kitty-Cat," I said, knowing it was really _me_. "I took over the company." I smiled and pointed at my chest, gesturing myself. We veered to the right.

"What do you mean it's not?" he jokingly bickered. We swerved to the left forcefully when he said that. "We both know he hated me because I was going to take over the company, and, when I started to hover around Mom more, he disowned me. Acted more like a three-year-old if you ask me."

"I still hate him for splitting us up," I murmur furiously, shaking my head so much it hurt. We usually didn't mention Gabriel because of that. And not just that. How he used to beat our mom, how he used to beat me. How he tried to make Felix work in the basement like an illegal slave. Our father must have done other things, too, because Felix wouldn't talk about it.

"I hate him for so many extra things than just splitting us up, Adi," he grumbled, calling me that out of habit. He looked murderous. He looked fearful. He must have remembered what our father did in that basement eight years before. I never asked what it was, only because I knew he would never be able to tell me. Not because it pained him, but because he was afraid of something different than letting me in on the secret.

This kind of anger was only raised by my father, especially when I thought about what he had done to my twin, to my mother, and to me. Since when did he have the right to do that to any of us? I clenched my fists and stared out the window.

We were silent for a while, not ready to bring up our father again. My anger only grew. My anger was probably the most dangerous thing I had. That was one similarity Gabriel and I had. Anger. Wanting. Selfishness. Felix had the better hand with patience, forgiveness, and selflessness. He was sort of like Marinette.

"Adi," he called me, quiet. "You're getting the face again. What's up?" I winced. How could he tell so easily? I turned to face him. He looked genuinely worried, not paying attention to the road as much as he should have. I told him to concentrate before I answered. He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I hate driving."

"Yeah, yeah, fine." I paused for a few seconds, biting my lip. "The question is: _Who's down?_ The answer is easy. Me."

"Why?" he pressed. I immediately felt the urge to clam up, just like I used to in HMAYS. But there was no hiding from the guy who knew me since birth.

"How come you haven't met the right girl, yet, huh?" I asked him, trying to change the subject. It would be a miracle if I could. I knew Felix wouldn't let it go that quickly. He frowned and poked me.

"You're not thinking about the Dupain-Cheng girl, are you? You're thinking about something else," he urged, ratting me out. I groaned and let him win.

"No," I revealed. "I'm thinking about . . . how awful our childhood was. And. . . . How much I picked up from Gabriel," I confessed. "I don't want to be like him. But I don't know if I can help it."

"You _can_ help it. You just need to tell her, man," he said. "Sing for her like there's no tomorrow. Sing for only her. I know you're not like Gabriel because you don't want popularity, money or any of that. You just want her to be happy."

"But what if she doesn't _remember me_ , dipwad?" I said sarcastically and sadly. "How creepy does it sound to say, 'I love you, even though you don't remember me, but it's no big deal since I know you now'?"

"Very," he admitted. "Just win her over then. She single?"

"No."

" _Damn_ ," he exclaimed. "That's going to be tough."

"Yeah. Do you have anyone special, Fe?"

"I said to stop calling me that," he warned.

"I said to stop calling me Adi," I mimicked.

Felix considered this, then shrugged. "I do know _one_ girl. But it'll probably shock you."

"Why?" I asked, not believing that who he knew was going to surprise me. Things barely surprised me anymore. I scoffed once, too.

"Why? Because her name is Bridgette Dupain-Cheng," he said slowly. "She's Marinette's little sister." I jumped a mile high.

"How old?" I asked slowly, cautioned. It would be a little out of hand if she was still in high school.

"Twenty-three," he said, puffing out his chest proudly. He must have loved her a lot. He barely talked to anyone, barely got to know them. If he was _proud_ of her, then that meant something deep was going on in that chest of his.

"Dude," I exclaimed, excited. I smiled. "Does she know? Are you together? Tell me!"

Felix's ears turned pink and he sighed. "If I really have to tell you. . . ." He took a deep breath, and then he grinned. "She doesn't know."

" _Then why are you smiling?"_ I ask him, facepalming. "She doesn't know!" Felix just laughed, a ring of a happy, wonderful sound that could make anyone smile. I think it made sense for him to own a pet shop, even though it didn't seem like it at first glance.

"Exactly! She doesn't know. But she's warming up to me, I think. She's always asking for help with her college courses. She wants to be a veterinarian. I think I might have a _little_ influence on that decision. She's amazing. Like, really amazing. I've loved her for a while, so I'm thinking if it all goes well, I'll finally get her," he explains, heaving a dreamy sigh.

"You idiot," I groaned. We were getting close to the location, so I put my mask up. Felix wasn't done.

"Hey! You're the one who told you're best friend's wife that you were going to _marry_ her bff!" he shouted, getting excited.

"Felix! Quiet! You're going to need to park here," I instructed, ignoring his criticisms. "I'll get out and enter backstage."

"Oh, shit, we're here?" he yelled in surprise. He parked the car, slamming us forward again.

"I hope you don't use that language around Bridgette," I moaned. "And _learn how to drive_!"

"Don't worry, Adi! I'm sure you'll get 'introduced' soon!" I slammed the door.

I stepped onto the stage, the music starting while I walked. I checked my microphone and vocalizing a bit. I heard the applause quiet.

 _"I wish I could spin_

 _"Turn back the clock_  
 _"Begin again_

 _"And I_  
 _"Wish I were him_  
 _"Holding your hand_  
 _"Kissing your lips_

 _"I don't want to know_  
 _"What I know_  
 _"I- I want you more_  
 _"Than you know._

 _"Envy the sun you catch the rays_  
 _"Envy the love that you embrace_  
 _"Envy the one I can't replace, oh, I envy_  
 _"Envy the hands touching your face_  
 _"Envy the arms around your waist_  
 _"Envy the man taking my place, oh, I envy._  
 _"I envy him._  
 _"I envy him._  
 _"I envy him._

 _"You_  
 _"Looked at my heart_  
 _"Then walked away_  
 _"And left it behind_  
 _"You_  
 _"Went on your way_  
 _"Leaving me here_  
 _"Out of my mind._

 _"I don't want to know_  
 _"What I know_  
 _"I- I want you more_  
 _"Than you know._

 _"Envy the sun you catch the rays_  
 _"Envy the love that you embrace_  
 _"Envy the one I can't replace, oh, I envy_  
 _"Envy the hands touching your face_  
 _"Envy the arms around your waist_  
 _"Envy the man taking my place, oh, I envy._  
 _"I envy him._  
 _"I envy him._  
 _"I envy him."_

They applaud.

I bow.

I scan the crowd.

I see nothing.

I hope she can hear.

"Ahem," I clear my throat. "That was a song by Alec Benjamin. I own nothing, guys! But, um, before I continue . . . Ladybeat? I never got to say this, but eight years ago, I was crazy in love with you. I never quite got over it. I'm happy if you're happy. But the song is true. O.I.N.V. him. I really, really do."

The crowd goes _wild_ _._

 _Dammit_ _,_ I think. _At_ _least_ _I_ _said_ _it_.

Someone threw a rose at me. "We love you, Clef Noir!" they yelled.

But someone out in that crowd didn't. A tear forms in my eye, but I keep singing and dancing like it's all okay. She would have been proud knowing it was me. Or, at least the old Marinette would have. In had no idea how much she changed, now that she was dating Nathanael.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/


	7. Business Partner

I started my daily routine and got out of the house at seven, like almost every day. But something was different. . . . Like I kept remembering something, wanting something, but I couldn't tell what. It had something to do with red, that was for sure. And something bittersweet, too. Could it be some kind of cinnamon candy? Like for commoners? It was a close guess, but not definite. Not what I wanted. Something with an 'N', perhaps? My heart ached to know what it could possibly be. The annoyance of it all! I groaned and did my hair, twirling and twisting the strands, adding glitters and sprays.

"Maybe I'll run into that Kurtzberg guy again," I smiled. At least he was nice. Shame I couldn't remember his name. . . . I didn't have any work to do today, and that really helped my situation.

I got up and went outside, content with walking for once. I decided to do some errands, wanting to buy some normal clothes made by Levi or some other lame company. Just nothing by Agreste Designs.

My phone buzzed. _Listen, Chloe. We need to talk,_ it said. I knew exactly who it was from, but decided, What the hell? He's probably going to be all noble and give me the perfect excuse.

 _What do you want?_ I type.

 _To say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have expected you to act lightly on be being in love with someone already. It's not that I don't love you, it's just that I don't love you /that way/,_ he responded. I rolled my eyes.

 _I wasn't upset that you loved someone else; I was upset that you were still willing to marry me when you didn't love me,_ I punched in furiously. I jammed my phone back into my pocket and walked away. Walked out the door. Walked to the park.

And thought.

 _(A/N: I am SO sorry for the short chapter! I have no idea how to continue with Chloe, so she's going to be replaced with Felix for a while. That ok? review or comment your answer, because I don't want to continue with something you don't want, guys. But I'll continue with Felix for the rest of this chapter, just so you don't have to wait for more story.)_

The bell connected to the door rang as someone stepped inside. Well, not just anyone. _She_ stepped inside. I felt some sort of connection with her, more than I ever had with anyone else. "Hi, Felix," she said, waving shyly. "You're not too busy, are you?"

"Bridgette!" I exclaimed, smiling. "Of course not! What do you need?" I rounded the counter and hugged her, but quickly so it wouldn't seem awkward.

"Um, I think it's my sister. She's going back to her secretive, depressing manner. I couldn't tell her about my decision," she says. "About something important."

"Oh?" I asked, clutching my cross necklace. (A/N: Felix is religious, and Adrien is not. Just so you know) What could she want?

"I want to be your business partner," she said breathlessly. "As soon as possible."

I almost kissed her on the spot.

"What?"


	8. Hatred and Hurting

_Sorry but not sorry about Rae's_ _—_ _um. . . No spoilers or notes about her! other than she wants to finish her bucket list before. . . . Never mind. You'll understand. Sorry for the short chapter, doh))_

"So how was your day?" I asked, picking her up from school.

"Fine. I loved the look on Jimmy Stein's face when I said I got to meet Clef Noir," she grinned evilly. I immediately got flashbacks of when I bumped into that Bourgeois girl. They were so alike . . . it almost scared me.

And I bet you're thinking, _What about Marinette?_

I don't know. To have an interest in a girl who didn't shut every door to her life because of a guy . . . it felt liberating. I started to become obsessed with seeing her again. Seeing her face, how pretty it would look in the sunlight. I knew a girl like that in high school, I think she was dating the quarterback, Chloe something. Her big blue eyes and yellow overcoat. . . . I had a crush on her, I think. If only I could remember her last name.

But then the Bourgeois girl. What was her first name? I wanted to say Chloe, ironically, but I knew it couldn't be that. Because if it was . . . that meant that I just met my high school love. Again.

I looked back at Rae. She was waiting patiently for my answer. "Nath?" she asked me again. "I just asked you how things were with Marinette."

"Same old, same old, Rachael," I sighed, my heart squeezing for no reason. It had been happening more recently, and I almost expected a heart attack to kill me any second. I was beginning to feel sick. (cough cough cough) "Nothing's changed."

"Then why do you look so sad?" she questioned. "Why do you avoid every topic related to her? Why are you so obsessed with that mystery girl who screamed at your boss? Do you have a crush or something? Come on, Nath—"

"Stop talking, Rae," I begged, gripping the wheel even tighter. "Don't."

"Well, I'm sorry you can't get your emotional life straight," she grumbled. _At least I am straight_ , I thought. "Maybe I should go and live with Marinette; her PMS is _way_ better than yours."

" _Rae,"_ I warned. "Enough."

"Fine. Fine! I won't talk, then," she said. I relaxed a bit, but only because she wouldn't ask those questions. I knew she would talk. She could never shut up. Another mystery to wonder about. Another thing to hate.

I hated mysteries with a passion. I would always hate _reading_ books. But I loved to write and illustrate them. The ending? Oh, who wanted to wait for an ending? Not me. I would always have an ending in mind, writing and typing and scribbling on papers in class.

Shame I could never zone out of it, though. After about thirty minutes, it became too quiet. What was wrong with Rachael? "Hey," I called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired," she said. She was always getting tired. I started to feel worried.

"Have you told the other kids at school?"

"Huh? Oh, um, I didn't tell anyone yet. Except for Elis," she said. I scowled. She was getting sicker every day, and she only told one guy?

"And what happens when you start disappearing after the treatments? Huh? What will they think when you lose hair?" It hurt to say it. Of course, it hurt. It pained me horribly, but I knew she was going to need it someday, whether or not she was going to live. "You can't get better by hiding in the dark about this. Someone's gonna think you're suicidal or depressed!"

"I'm halfway there, you know," she commented. I blinked back tears.

"You're going to be okay, you know. You're gonna get better," I told her—for myself just as much. We were silent in the car, and I wanted to make the situation better. Her leukemia was only getting worse. "Do you want something? Food, dessert, presents? What?"

She gave me a small smile. "Ice cream."


	9. Adrien Didn't Sleep

I walked into work, a smile on my face. It was an odd sensation, smiling. I hadn't truly smiled in a long time. Maybe it was hearing my old crush sing after a while. Or maybe it's because they both knew who Ladybeat really was. Or maybe it was because I thought I had hope.

Whatever the reason was, I was smiling like an idiot. When I entered the office, Adrien smiled a little, too. "Happy, are we?" he asked. I nodded. I was too consumed with myself to notice something was wrong with him. "It's like a new you, seeing you smile." I beamed brighter at that. I didn't even notice how dreamily he was acting. "Aren't you going to tell me why?"

I shook my head. "I don't know why, so how could I tell you?" I joked, trying to seem serious. My smile stayed firmly in place. I didn't know it could get any bigger, but it did. All with one simple word he had said: "Miss," he had chuckled, facepalming. His chuckle sounded as if he were an illusion. _What's wrong with you? You just went to a Clef Noir concert. Not an Adrien concert._

But I had a feeling that it didn't matter. I would have to deal with him every day, it seemed. Maybe more than that, since my sister had an eye on the other Agreste, the one with the cross necklace. I took a deep breath then sat down in my seat. Adrien brushed his bangs out of his face, wiping his eye with the heel of his hand.

"How do you not know what's making you happy?" he asked. "After all, one is never happy for no reason. Did your boyfriend propose to you? Buy you something? Make love to you the first time?" He asked the questions with a small but sad smile. Like he wanted to be happy for me, but he couldn't. Like he wanted to believe I was real. Like he wanted me. I knew it was impossible to think that he could still want me—he left and found someone else.

I shook my head at all of his suggestions. I remembered telling him that Nathanael was my boyfriend, but I didn't really mean it. I wanted him off my back.

"Oh? Then, what, my lady? What could possibly be making you make an expression worth more than life itself?" I blushed at that. He couldn't have said that. I was hearing things. Had to be. I frowned.

"Oh, don't do that," Adrien whined. He strode over to my desk, leaning on top of it. He propped himself on his left hand, plus playing with my hair with the right. I was beginning to realize Adrien wasn't acting the least bit normal. "You looked beautiful."

"S-sir?" I asked, stammering. "Are you okay?" Adrien smiled again, but this time it was a flirtatious one. What the hell? What was wrong with him? "Are you sick?"

"Oh, no. I'm actually very, _very_ sick." He sat on the desk, grinning. "I haven't slept for two weeks. Not after _you_ started working here." He let out a happy, delusional laugh. "It reminds me of before. Do you remember me from high school, Marinette?"

Something was really wrong. I needed to take him to a doctor. I didn't know what to do, and since telling the truth came naturally, I just nodded slowly. "Yes," I admitted.

"I wasn't very nice to you, was I?" he asked, the dreamy look still overtaking his face and voice. His smile stayed the same as well. "I'm going to try and change that, of course. Shame I lost my chance. I could have given you what I couldn't when we were sixteen."

"A-and what would th-that b-be?" I asked, my voice shaking as much as I was. Adrien needed help. I started to get up. He pushed me back, hands on my shoulders. He didn't do it roughly, it was more like he wanted me to listen. Like he wasn't going to be this close ever again.

"Love. Respect. A life of your choice. I guess I can still give you the other two, but the first one is the most important," he said. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He felt like he had a fever. It must have been pretty bad. "I miss you. I ruined everything, ruined it and didn't have the chance to fix it. Whoever you love now, I hope you feel a stronger connection with him than you ever did with me. Even though I still have feelings for you, it's easier to see you happy and enjoying yourself. I'm just sad that you didn't want that life with me." He looked down at the desk. He seemed upset about it, sure. But were these feelings real? Or was this just confusion from him feeling ill?

"Adrien," I said to him, trying to snap his attention. His eyes zapped up, eager to meet mine. "What are you saying? _What are you thinking?_ "

"Nothing. I'm feeling. And my feelings say that I still love you," he declared, however quiet he was when he said it. His voice was no bigger than a pebble, but it sounded like he shouted it to the world. "It's been keeping me up for weeks. That's the only thing I'm sure of when it comes to you."

Something was seriously wrong with him. Why was he saying all these things? I understand that he pretended not to know me, but how did he still feel for me? He had a fiancee! Er, he _used_ to. I didn't want to know that he still loved me, not when he was going to hurt me again. I needed to take him out of here.

"Say something," he begged. He was smiling again. He was deranged, whatever he was thinking. He would probably think that this whole meeting was a dream.

"It can't go back to the way it was, you know," I told him. He nodded. "I can't make up my mind that quickly."

"Neither can I," he said. "As far as I know, you're different from the Marinette Dupain-Cheng that kissed me in the rain eight years ago. For all I know, you could be the exact same girl. But you know what? I'm willing to earn it, whatever it is we could be." He took my hand. He felt a thousand degrees. I felt his face. He was sweating. Then his back. Wet. I had to do _something_ , or he was going to pass out.

"You are, huh? How are you going to do that?" I asked. I stood up, grabbing his shirt collar. He gulped and blushed. I started to take off his vest. I needed to get some of these layers off. . . .

"What—What are you doing, Miss?" he asked, sitting up. He looked worried. "I thought you said you can't make up your mind that fast."

"I did," I reminded him. "I'm just trying to make sure my boss doesn't die from a heat stroke." Adrien relaxed a little. He pushed me back a little, then took his vest off himself.

"Anything else, Your Highness?" he joked. I rolled my eyes. I was seriously hoping that he thought that this was a dream. His button up was white, today, but it was soaked through with perspiration, too.

"Do you have an undershirt?" I asked him. He nodded. "Then take the button up off, too."

"Eager, huh?" he teased. He didn't have the strength to even joke around. He looked like he was going to collapse. "M-Mari—," he begged. I help him. He lays back on the counter. I try not to think of how I always wanted to do this, under different circumstances. He was panting, but I tried to remember that he was sick. _Not like that,_ I told myself.

"No, I'm taking you to the doctors'," I say. He sighs.

"You're worried about me, aren't you?" he asks me. "I'm not _that_ sick."

"You're sweating more than an icicle in the middle of summer, of course, you're sick, you idiot!" I threw his button up on the floor and dragged him outside. One of the employees—Simon, I think—gave a wolf whistle when we passed him.

"Whoo! That girl is _feisty_!" he cheered. "You go, man!"

"I'm going to the doctors', not her bed," Adrien sighed, trying to keep up with me. Simon just laughed, and Adrien groaned in pain. Or annoyance. Or both. I tried not to groan, myself.


	10. Angels and Dreams

I woke up on someone's lap. I gazed up at the beautiful face, jet black hair, and bluebell eyes. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I was wondering if I was going to lose my job!"

"Why would you lose your job? You just got here," I tell her. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Her eyes were full of worry and relief . . . and hurt. Why was she sad?

"You . . . you don't remember? You blacked out, I think." What? Blacked out? The last thing I remembered was her entering the office, then I rested my head for a second. That was it.

"What time is it?" I asked.

She hesitated. She bit her lip, then answered. "Twelve-thirty."

What

.  
.

.

.

does she mean

.

.

.

by twelve-thirty?

My eyes flew open, and I sat up. "What? What happened?"

"You started acting like a sixteen-year-old, sir." (Y'all can kill me. Adrien doesn't remember. *insert evil meme here* So much for romance . . . ) She gulped. "And you said some pretty embarrassing things."

"What?" I asked. "What things?"

"Y-you asked me things about my love life," she told me. Marinette twiddled and played with her things and hair. "That was it. I swear."

"It's fine. It's fine."

 _(Sorry for the short chap. I wanna try Felix's POV asap, and you get another OC! Sunny, suggested by AMiraculousCat, so thank you!_

 _May all of you be reborn through words_

 _~ Lupine_Phoenix )_


	11. I Tell Everything to Sunny

"So," I started, clapping my hands. "You want to be . . . my business partner? Why?" I was smiling like an idiot, beaming at the little sister of my brother's love. Maybe she was mine.

"I guess I just wanted to have something stable," she says, smiling softly. I grinned. "Like a job. I finally got tired of volunteering, and you said that you couldn't run this place by yourself, so I'm making you a deal. I want to be your business partner. As long as you want me to, of course."

I hugged her tightly, taking her by surprise. "Why _wouldn't_ I?" I exclaimed, spinning her in the air. I kissed her cheek. She loved animals almost as much as I did, if not more, so she was going to love working here full time. I laughed. "That's the best piece of news ever!"

"Really? Why?" she asked me. I set her down, taking my litter-scented apron off. I ruffled my blond hair. I beamed at the blueberry—err, Bridgette.

"Why not? I care a lot about you, you know. Almost too much," I admitted. "It's like . . . fate's throwing you in my face, or something."

"Fate's throwing me in your face?" she repeated, rolling her eyes. "That's pretty cheesy, for an Agreste boy."

"What can I say? I'm a walking ball of camembert," I joke. A black cat in the corner perks up its head. _Camembert, you say?_ it seemed to be asking me. He meows and jumps into my arms. I scratch his head, hearing him purr.

"Oh!" Bridgette asked, surprised. "Who's that? He looks new." She scratches under his chin.

"Oh, him? He's my actual pet, Plagg. He just looked so depressed today, I decided to let him help out," I inform her. I smile about it. Plagg had been mine for three years now, ever since his mom, Trixx, had his litter. A voice comes from inside the back.

"Felix! Who are you talking to, I need help, here!"

"Coming, Sunny!" I call back, turning to face the younger girl again.

"Who's Sunny?" she asked, seeming skeptical. I lift an eyebrow. Why was she asking? "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Sunny? Her? No, she's fourteen, Bridgette," I explain, my tone slightly loud. "I'm not a pedophile or child molester. She's my cousin."

Bridgette relaxed. "Oh. Okay. I guess I got a little jealous." She laughs, then hugs me. "I got exams, okay? I'll see you, soon. Merry Christmas, Fe."

I _may_ or may _not_ have told Adrien I didn't like him calling me that because it reminded me of Bridgette. I might have let it slip my mind to tell her that my brother used that nickname. I just blushed and grinned. But a memory hit me. _"Good luck on that test, Fe. I'll see you soon,"_ she had said, just before she was shot. My eyes pricked. I got a lump in my throat.

"S-Sure, Bridgette," I told her. "I got to take Sunny home anyway. My Aunt Caline would kill me!" _(Caline is Ms. Bustier's first name.) _I hugged her tighter, the urge to kiss her almost hurting me. Sometimes she reminded me so much of . . . of my mom.

"Felix? Are you okay?" she whispered. A hot tear rolled down my face. It fell onto the floor with a soft _plip_. _( I have heard tears, so no hatin'. Please don't judge the name I pick for Mama, ok?) _I took a deep breath, my whole body shuddering.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," I lie. I let her go. I stare at the floor. She wipes my wet cheek.

"Did I do it again?"

"Huh?" I set the cat down. Plagg mewed in protest.

"Did I remind you of that someone?" she rephrases. I nod, guilty. "I'm sorry."

"No, I should be sorry. But she was my mother. She was the most important person in my life, and then—then—" I sit down in a chair and bury my face in my hands. My lip quivered. My voice wobbled. My eyes burned evilly. "My father was ab-abusive, and my brother d-didn't have the option to g-go with me. Adrien felt the most r-relief when our d-dad died. I . . . n-never had the guts to tell him that Renee—Renee . . . was mur—murdered by Hawk M-Moth." I tried to choke back the sobs. _Why are you crying? She's going to think that you're overly sensitive. Maybe too much to like girls or something._

My body shook as I tried to refrain and stifle the noise. I would have wailed. Guilt and grief and memory all came flooding back to me. Living in Gabriel's basement. . . . All those awful things he would do, and all without my consent or care for the law. Only sixteen. . . . I froze in fear of the memories.

"Oh, Felix . . . I didn't know. I'm so sorry," she says. Her voice sounded thick. Bridgette didn't have any reason to cry over my mother. I looked up at her. A tear ran down my face as she knelt in front of me. She kissed my cheekbone, right where the tear rested. Her dark blue eyes captured mine. "It was _entirely_ careless that I never asked how important she was to you. With your father, I just assumed she was the same."

"I never said anything about her. It was fine to assume. I never said anything," I dismiss, turning the guilt back on myself. "You knew I hated my dad, and that's why I never talked about him. It's okay. Sometimes even the littlest things affect my PTSD." Her knowledge of my condition was not something I gave her freely. We got stuck in a car, surprisingly, and I started to get flashbacks of closets and dark spaces. That's why I didn't like to drive at night.

Another tear spilled onto her lovely skin. I stood up, taking her with me. "Once I freaked out because I saw a chair."

She looked at me curiously. "A chair? Is this because of how your father—"

Sunny rushed in. "I got them to settle down. You think we should close up shop, Felix?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I've been having a rough day," I say. She pauses, her black hair swaying at her waist. She studies me with her chocolate brown eyes, her light tan skin popping out with her baby-pink shirt that read: _Do I Care?_ written on it. Her blue jeans and white converses were covered with dirt from the puppies.

"You've been crying. Lemme guesses what's wrong," she says. Then, quite sarcastically, in a nasal play voice, "PTSD?" _(Don't be hating on 'guesses', either, I know. I KNOW.)_

"Yeah. I'll tell you in the car, okay?" I say, feigning calmness. I gave her a look that said, _I'm going to kill you in that Ferrari._

"Yay, let's talk about _death_ and other _fun things_ ," she said, waving her hands in the air, but nowhere above her head. "I sit up front, right?"

"Yeah, sure! Go get in the car," I insisted, pushing her lightly. I turn to Bridgette. "You see why it doesn't get any better?"

She nods. "How bad does it get?"

"Me or her?"

"All. Does she know about how your father . . . ?" she trailed off, knowing better than to say it. We both knew what she was going to say. _Raped me._ I shake my head.

"Adrien doesn't know, either. But I'm hoping I can trust you. Okay?" She nods. I lean down out of instinct, but I had no idea how to continue. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

Or at least tried to.

Because

.  
.

.

.  
.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
she caught my lips with hers.

My eyes were open the whole time. _I just kissed an angel,_ I thought. _A blueberry angel._

 _May you all be reborn with words_

 _~Lupine_Phoenix_


	12. Author's Note DO NOT SKIP

Hey, guys. I know you hate these things, but my goal is to make the story at least 30 parts! :) I appreciate every single comment, every single OC, (though I might not put every submission in) every single view and every single vote. The characters are so far

Marinette

Adrien

Chloe

Nathanael

Felix

Bridgette

Rae ~ chaton4life (on wattpad)

Elis & Simon ~ Lupine_Phoenix

Sunny ~ AMiraculousCat (visit her profile, she got good stories!:) )

(Yes, two of them are miiinee . . . one's not gonna get much, I don't think.)

Please read, comment, vote and more! I enjoy reading what you think, even if it's a little bit. I'm hoping on giving Nath more time, along with Chloe. Explanations, anyone?

Rae has leukemia. Felix was abused by his father and more than just hitting. If you don't know, then I'm not going to explain and ruin your precious lives. You're too innocent for this world. Adrien's father sent Marinette the text messages (sorry it took twelve parts to get there) and Chloe is sick of being a princess without love. Haha. Sunny . . . she hasn't been around much for me to decide her fate HAHAHAHAHA, jk, jk.

Simon is comic relief and Elis is Chloe's little brother. BAM, Elis Bourgeois! Now everyone has a fourteen-year-old pet.


	13. Starbucks Princess

_(I AM SORRY I FORGOT THAT THIS SITE EVEN EXISTED IM SERIOUS. This might sound a little like Cinderella, but the second part [the coffee shop part] was actually one of my dreams that I had before I even knew what Miraculous Ladybug was. I tweaked it a little bit, but the majority is the same. Comment on what you like!)_

I dropped Rae off at school, almost afraid of hearing about Elis when she got home. I knew that she trusted him—she must have since she told him. She talked about him all the time, now, and it made me feel a little overprotective. Like, if he did anything—and I meant _anything_ —to her, I would never forgive anyone. She was my only family left, and she was only getting sicker for Christmas.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Rachael?" I fretted, giving Rae her hat. She had permission to wear a hat to school when she got cold and after her treatments started. I had started to neglect a bit of my personal hygiene and had to be frequently told to shave and wear the proper things. I guess I was losing it.

"Yes, Nathanael, I'm just going to school. How hard can it be?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't do anything you're not comfortable with. If anyone does something to purposely upset you, tell the teacher or principal immediately. It's not their place to bully you about your leukemia."

"Yes, Nath," she repeats. I kiss her forehead and send her off to school. I really didn't want her to get hurt. It was like we were both fighting her cancer, but I couldn't do anything but make her feel helpless, which made _me_ feel helpless. "I love you," was the last thing she said before she went off to school.

I grunted in disbelief. Was this really our life? She didn't deserve to be sick.

I climbed into my car, tears prickling. I knew she was strong enough to fight this cancer. But was it still too early to tell? I didn't like this. When was I gonna kill this feeling? Kill the worry?

I didn't know.

I parked quickly and rushed inside. I wanted coffee, like every morning, but today I had a feeling about Starbucks. Something told me there was fate inside.

I went up to the counter, covered in snow, and sighed. "I hope I didn't come in here for no reason," I groaned quietly. I tapped my foot, but someone's shiny silver jacket caught my eye.

The girl was turned around, with blonde hair and light skin. She was wearing a silvery winter set, complete with boots and a hat of the same material. The embroidery was difficult to do, with the snowflake designs and patterns. I would have recognized it anywhere. Mainly because _I_ designed it. She had to have been rich.

She turned around, and I quickly turned away, my suspicions confirmed. She took off her gloves and set them beside her to grab her coffee, hot chocolate, whatever it was. She had that golden face, with sky blue eyes. I knew that face. Her hair hangs around her shoulders elegantly. She looked like she was irritated, not heartbroken. That made me confused. Why wasn't she upset about what happened?

The Bourgeois girl was standing next to me, yelling on her phone, occasionally sipping her drink. "No, Daddy, I'm not marrying him!" she said. "You can't force me." She listened intently to the person speaking to her on her phone. The Bourgeois girl rolled her eyes, said some pretty nasty things, and ended the call.

Then she looked at me. "What are you staring at?" she demands. I hadn't realized I was staring. I didn't even know I was still in the coffee shop, much less in front of her. She was mesmerizing. I blushed and looked away.

"Wait . . . are you the boy who ran into me two weeks ago?" she asked. My head snapped back to face her. Her blue eyes pierced me. "Kurtzberg, was it?"

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Nathanael Kurtzberg. Lady Bourgeois, was it?" I mimicked.

"Just call me Chloe," she instructed me, rolling her eyes. "If you're not going to ask me to sit down, then leave. Or are you too stunned to move?" She smiled at her witty joke. I snorted.

"Would you like to sit down, my lady?" I asked, fake bowing. She giggled, and I couldn't help but smile. The doors opened, and a couple of bodyguards walked in. She snapped her head around, thanked me, then walked out the back exit. I noticed what she had left.

 _Her gloves._ I thought. _I have to find her and remind her. This won't be the last time I see her. She would like Rae._

I paid for my drink, then left myself. It was nuts, really. I was a liar. Why was I acting like Prince Charming for a girl I could never get?


	14. Clef Noir is Actually---

I groaned. It was two weeks away from Christmas, and Adrien wouldn't even talk to me. "This is what I get for being an easy target," I murmured, scribbling on my papers angrily. "I get ignored."

"Or are _you_ ignoring _me_ , Miss?" he asks, cooing over my shoulder. He had been spending the past ten days trying to be brave, finding out how much he could actually do before I got annoyed. I almost jumped out of my seat when he did that. His breath tickled my ear. "I finally remembered the tiniest bit, Miss Marinette. I remember—"

"Sir, with all due respect, shut the hell up," I grumbled. He stood back up, hands still on my shoulders. I waited for a second, filling out the rest of the paper, then turned around to face him. His face was slightly shocked. I didn't speak for one, two, three. . . .

"Please, continue," I finally said. It better be good.

"I remember asking you if you remembered me."

I felt all the blood in my face drain. I nod, confirming it.

"And right now, all I can think about doing is seducing you, just like I did when I was Clef Noir."

I stifled a gasp.

"I was a dickhead for sending you those texts," he apologizes. "Well, I would be, if I actually did. My father stole my phone and decided to ruin our relationship, whatever that was. I . . . I still feel . . . something, Marin—Ms. Dupain-Cheng, or whatever you want to be called."

"You. . . . _You_ were _Clef Noir_?" I asked, surprised. I shouldn't have been surprised, though, I saw this coming. I understood everything, now. He declared his love for me to the public, and I didn't know it was him until now.

"Yeah. I guess I don't need to say anything, do I? You were at the concert, right?" he asked, reading my mind. I nod.

"Yeah," I answer. "I was at the concert. I spent the entire time freaking out about that, so I didn't hear much but the Alec Benjamin covers."

 _"In this masquerade,_

 _she can't feel the pain_  
 _Cover up her heart with_  
 _a little paint,"_ he sings softly. "Remember?" I nod, taking a deep breath.

 _"While he's pulling out a flask_  
 _to hide it all away_  
 _There's nothing left to say,_ " I continue. I took a deep breath. "Like. . . . Like in the rain. When we were in high school."

 _"He knows that_  
 _they're drowning_  
 _She hopes that_  
 _there's still something left_  
 _Let go now_  
 _cause he's leaving,"_ we sing together. He takes my hand. I squeeze his. He squeezes back.

"Did you ever get over me?" he asks. "Are you really dating Nathanael? Do you still hate me?"

I didn't know how to answer. I shook my head. "No."

He looks confused. "For which part?" he asks. I roll my eyes, then stand up. I grab his collar and kiss his chin.

"Every part, you dumbass." I let go of him. My face was on fire. I wiped my mouth, embarrassed.

"Am I allowed to say 'I love you'?" he croaks, his face red, too. He stumbles and falls into his chair. I nod. He smiles a bit, tries to stand again, but fails miserably.

I laugh. "Silly, you're clumsier than you were eight years ago."

"Eight years ago I didn't consider it possible for us to end up like we did, or for us to ever speak again."

"Eight years ago Alya also said you had a good feeling about me."

He smiled warmly and lovingly. "And eight years and four women later, I still couldn't get over you!" he says, smiling. "It's like I'm Maxon Schreave from the Selection!"

"You, sir," I announce, "are a geek. No wonder America wanted Maxon so bad. . . ."

He laughs, his green eyes sparkling. I melted a little. "Yet you know what that book series is? By Kiera Cass?"

I roll my eyes, scoffing. "Adrien, eight years later, you _still_ act insufferable and all-knowing," I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air. He chuckles.

He kissed my cheek. "And _you_ still act as irresistible as ever," he said. I step out of his arms.

"Someone could see us," I say.

"No one's allowed in here without an appointment. But you're right," he says. "Felix is bound to walk in with some sort of news; he said he wanted to talk to me today."

"What about?" I asked, curious.

"Bridgette," he said. "Your sister."

"Ohh," I say, understanding. "She's always liked him."

"She wanted to be his business—"

"His business partner, yes," I say. "I've been bonding more with her over the past week." He nods, and we stay silent for a minute. Then I decide, What the hell?

"Am I allowed to, too?" I ask, a shy smile forming. He looks confused. "Am I allowed to say 'I love you'?" I rephrase. He grins, now. He motions for me to come closer. I oblige, beaming.

"You better," he jokes, cupping my face. I pull him out of his chair by his tie. "Your job is on the line if you don't, Marinette."

"Mari," I correct, pressing my lips to his. "And I'm still in love with you," I tell him, pulling away. His face is dumbstruck. Then he blushes and grins. Just like eight years ago.

But we were different people eight years ago.

"I didn't think that would actually work," he admitted, smirking. "Do I get another one?"

"Not until after work, mister," I tell him. bopping his nose lightly. "I'm going to grab lunch. You stay to see if Felix drops by; I have a feeling he's closer to coming while I'm away."

He groaned. "Bring me back something?" he asked. "Please?"

"Of course," I say, leaving. I could hear his sad baby whimpers as I left. I couldn't help but laugh.


	15. Chloe

"You're not going to marry Adrien?" my dad asked, outraged. "Why ever not?"

"Because I don't care about riches or fame like I used to," I countered. "I want to be loved, and Adrien can't give me that. _Ever_."

"Oh? Then who did you have in mind to give you what you want?" he sneered. I groaned. There was only one name that came to mind, but I had to lie.

"Nathanael Kurtzberg," I said. "That's who." I stomped out of his office, enraged. Why did people have to be so damn cruel?

 _(Sadly, this is it. Chloe just really needed some light. Felix is next, I swear)_


	16. Confessions with Adi

"You won't believe what just happened!" both Adi and I exclaimed at the same time.

"You first," we say, doing it again.

"Alright, fine," we shrug. I point to him. He takes a deep breath.

"Well," he starts, "she remembers me." Adi grins. I grin back. At least it wouldn't hurt to tell him that Bridgette not only wanted to co-work the pet shop together and that she kissed me, not if her sister, Marinette, remembered him.

"Oh?" I ask. "And?"

His face becomes dreamy, and he lets out a romantic sigh. "She still feels the same."

"Give me details!" I groan, irritated. He gave me all the juicy details when we were in high school. "Details!"

"She kissed me," he said quietly, his smile growing. "She _kissed_ me, Fe!" He hugged me. "She said she still loved me, too."

"Adi, that's fantastic!" I shout, hugging my brother. "Her sister may have kissed _me_ as well," I smirk, whispering that into his ear. I couldn't stop my smirk from turning into a rather large grin as I remembered how she kissed me, then left me so giddy I could barely talk to Sunny during the whole ride.

 _"What happened, Romeo? You're shaking," Sunny pointed out, sitting in the front seat of the Ferrari. A grin spread across her face. "Did she_ — _"_

 _"No! No, she didn't do anything," I interrupt, knowing she was about to suggest something, though the likelihood of it being innuendos was unknown. Sunny was sometimes a mystery, yet so obvious._

 _"Spill," she whined, dragging on the_ I _and_ L. _"I want to know what happened."_

 _I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Fine, alright?" I took a deep breath and squeezed the steering wheel for concentration. "She kissed me. Bridgette kissed me. Happy?"_

 _She let out a scream so loud I thought the glass would break. "That's_ ** _fantastic_** , _Felix! I never thought she would get around to doing it! Oh, my God, I can't believe **she** **kissed** **you**!"_

I sighed as well, but not over Sunny's . . . fangirling, I believe? Over Bridgette, and the tiniest things she did. I may have mumbled something, but I couldn't quite recall what it was.

"Oh, dang," Adrien said, pulling away. "So . . . you really love her, don't you?"

 _So_ do _you really love her?_ I asked myself. The answer came quicker than a flash. (Can someone just kill me? it's too close to Christmas.) "Yes," I blurted. I took a deep breath. "Yes, more than anything."

"Then why haven't you told her yet?" he asks, a smile growing on his face. "You could have your own fairy tale!"

"Just because you're living one, doesn't mean _I_ am," I snort. "I don't even know if she loves me, I just know that she likes me enough to kiss me."

"Make it a fairy tale. Be the pauper that the princess can't help but fall for."

"I own a Ferrari, Adi," I point out dryly. "It's obvious I'm not the pauper that the princess would fall for in this story. That's _you_."

He rolls his eyes, then smiles. "Be the prince, then. You'd make a better one than I would." He gives me a light sock in the shoulder. "Every lady wants a sensitive prince." I groaned.

"You don't get it, Adrien," I say, "it's not trying to get her to like me, it's trying to wait until I can't bear it anymore, or until I'm sure she loves me."

"Not that hard," we say together. Mine sounded reluctant, while his voice was encouraging. I hated how optimistic he could be, sometimes. No, it was more like I _envied_ it.

 ** _(Okay, that's it for the chapter, so this time, I am seriously asking for requests. Even if it means not updating for a while. I want to give the readers what they want!)_**


	17. Golden Trio

((In Third Person))

"Come on!" Sunny said, pulling Elis and Rae through the yard. "Come _on_!"

"Holy crap, Sunny, why are you so excited?" Elis asked, running his spare hand through his purple hair.

"Because! Your sister is Chloe, right?" Sunny asked, a smile on her face. Elis didn't understand what was going on, but he nodded.

"Yeah, why?" he and Rachael asked at the same time.

"No reason . . . ," she said, her grin looking rather evil. "And Rae, your brother is Nathanael?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, bobbing her head. "Why?"

"Your Adrien and Felix's cousin. What about it? Can't we be friends?" Elis asked. He was getting rather impatient. Sunny was like his sister, but sometimes she would like to beat around the bush more than tell them something. It was Rae, though, that he worried about. . . .

"Of course we can! It's just that our siblings and cousins don't really realize how much they love each other," she smirked. "Especially Chloe and Nathanael."

"No," Rae said. "They just met. Nathanael wouldn't be in love with a girl at first sight."

"It has been four weeks since they met, Rae," Elis said, flipping his bright violet bangs out of his face. _(Can someone show me a picture of what they think Elis looks like, please?)_ "Chloe's been afraid of leaving the house because of running into him. Says she lost her glove, too."

"Puh-lease. Nath's been obsessing over a girl for days. Says she has the most piercing blue. . . blue . . . oh, God, your eyes are really pretty, Elis," Rae said, blushing. Elis was shocked. His green eyes were nothing special. Was she okay?

"Uh . . . ," he tried, but he couldn't think of anything. She was still. "I love your hair," he mumbled. _Dammit._

 _(Is it bad that I imagine them as sixteen-year-olds instead of fourteen-year-olds?_ 😂😂😂😂 _)_

"O-kay," Sunny said, carrying the "O". She laughed, then continued tugging them to their tree house. "Back to the point!"

"Did she ever even _get_ to it?" Rachael mumbled. Elis laughed at that.

"I _heard_ that." They both laughed.

"Okay, seriously. What are we going to do to get our families together? As in, friends?"

"I have a plan," Rae and Elis said together.


	18. I'm Not Meeting Him

"Nath! Come on! Elis _really_ wants you to meet her!" Rachael begged. I really _didn't_ want to meet his sister. I didn't even know Elis's last name, and I wasn't really all that impressed with this Elis kid.

"Really, Rae? Are you sure it's a good idea to be hanging out with this kid?"

"Nathanael, he's fine."

"What's his full name?"

"Elison Marcus Bourgeois."


	19. Against My Will

"Please? Please, Marinette? If you love me?" Adrien begged. "I swear, just one night, and then we can forget all about it!"

I shook my head. " _No_ ," I said. "And don't even—"

He used them on me. He used _the eyes_. Those bright, emeralds gazed back at me, pleading for what they wanted. "Mari . . . ," he repeated. "Just tonight?"

I couldn't say no. Not to those eyes.

Jackass.

"Fine," I sigh. "But only tonight. Then I'm never going to again. I promised to pick up Rachael, tonight, too. Rae doesn't know, so imagine the look on her way when she sees me!"

He laughs. "Who cares? I think you'll look beautiful!" I had to blush when he said that. I wasn't beautiful.

"Fine, Adrien, I'll be Ladybeat for tonight. But I won't be in the concert. Understand?"

He nods and smiles. "Yes, honey." He winks at me. I roll my eyes. Why did he have to do that to me? It wasn't like I was a school girl anymore. I was a grown woman. That wouldn't work.

"Don't call me _honey_ ," I said. "We haven't even been together that long." He wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder, rocking the hug slightly. I laughed a little.

"Mari . . . ," he whispers, "why don't you want to be in the concert? You sing so pretty."

"Dumb cat," I chuckle. "I'm not going to be in the concert, that's final. What are you going to be singing, anyway?"

"Mm," he shrugs. "Maybe some Taylor Swift, Alec Benjamin, Justin Beiber and I think Weeknd."

"I love your singing, Adrien, but your taste in music—"

"Yeah, I know. But you still blushed every time." He lets go and kisses my forehead. "Do you ever consider the future?" I turned to face him.

"Consider the future? Adrien, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. . . ."


	20. Remembering My Promise to Alya

"Do you think it's too soon, then?" I asked. She nodded slightly, then shook her head.

"Yes and no. You love her, duh, but you can't just do that this early. Wait until her birthday."

"That's six months from now, Al," I groaned. "I—I know I have to wait, but I kind of already bought—"

" _You already bought one?"_ she squeals. She hugs me over her barely noticeable bump. How many kids were they going to have? "Adi, that's amazing!" _Now she's doing it too?_ I think, but smile. Mari didn't even know I was being called that. Nino laughs and slaps my shoulder.

"That's great!" he says.

"I told you I was going to—" Alya slaps a hand over my face. Marinette was finishing up in the bathroom.

"Shh! Here she comes!"

And she did. In walked Marinette, an irritated look on her face.

We were currently having dinner at the Lahiffe's house, with two little ones running around and laughing. I was wearing a T-shirt, surprisingly, and currently holding a sleeping two-year-old named Donny.

Honestly, I thought that was a bit cliche. Donny and Sinopa? Really? With as big of a nerd as Nino, naming his little boy after a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle was a _little_ obvious to his old hero, Carapace. I handed him to Nino.

"Alya," she accused, "why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"What?" she asked. I was getting worried. Did she already find out about my plan to propose? I fidgetted, digging my hand into my coat pocket and grabbing the box, trying to protect it. Sort of.

Mari pointed to Alya's belly. "The baby! You didn't tell me!" Alya's worried look melted. She sighed.

"It was going to be a surprise. Why weren't you singing last week?" she asks, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not going to sing, anymore, Alya," she says. "It's kind of overrated, isn't it? I did a good job entering Adrien onto the stage."

I sigh. My heart was quickening. I had to get her to a concert. Or at least Bridgette. It was either her or me who was going to propose to someone.

 _-Maybe a little earlier?-_

"Adrien?" she asks. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Bridgette. Why was she here? "Yeah, Bridge, what do you need?" I ask. She usually didn't come to see me under these circumstances. Marinette was on her lunch break, and I was just finishing up some paperwork before I went on mine.

"Um. . . . I have a . . . problem. How can you tell that you really can live with someone the rest of your life?" she asks, nervously fiddling with something behind her back.

"You shouldn't ask me that question," I say, grinning. "I've forgotten. And I might let something slip. . . ."

"Oh." She fidgets with something she's holding behind her back. "You were, too, huh?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. She was acting awfully suspicious.

"I love Felix," she says. "And I know he loves me."

"Yeah. . . ?"

"And earlier this month, I finally came to a decision."

"What?"

She pulls out a pewter engagement ring. "You think he'll say yes?"

I grin. "Welcome to the family," I say, hugging her.

 _(By now I think it's safe to talk about ... maybe? ... a spinoff with Bridgette, Felix, and that trio. Simon will be in there, too. Just sayin'. If I do. Review for yes or no. The number I'm shooting for is at least ten. ))_


End file.
